


Home.

by mugongeki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Family Visit, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugongeki/pseuds/mugongeki
Summary: Hades is forced to give a short visit to Gods in Olympus.
Relationships: Hades & Hypnos, Hades & Thanatos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged the fandom as Saint Seiya but it didn't really stand next to Saint Seiya? It mostly my personal and short take on Hades, more or less in this universe.
> 
> There is a bit of hurt and being misunderstood and I, again, made myself emotional with my own fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mortals cannot understand Gods. Truth is, sometimes even Gods cannot understand each other enough to determine motives, behavior, answers.

The world of Gods is abstruse even to the divine beings themselves. 

It does not lay in the business of Gods to care of family matters or bonds. They mean little anyway, useful only in regards of referring inherited power or kingdom. 

Father can swallow his own children, and so these children can still overpower him, anyways. Love is a false concept, understood only by Eros and Aphrodite, yet these two still consider it more as a carnal rather than emotional pleasure.

Emotions are reserved for mortals, making them weak, shiver in fear in front of the Gods they pay respect to. 

There is no world without Gods, but there is also no kingdom without mortals. A never ending symbiosis, a gift, a beauty.

What would have been Gods if there were no mortals believing in them? Surely, they wouldn’t need a God of wisdom or harvest. 

The only certain thing is death. 

Gods seldom died, their existence far exceeding that one of humans but their path ended the same as mortals’. Sometimes war wounds they carried were too severe to be healed. Sometimes their children killed them. Sometimes they decided to end their own existence, turning into nothing but ashes that either fertilized the soil of Elysian Fields or transformed into never ending screams, recoiling from walls and rocks, echoing through the Kingdom of the Dead.

Death is certain and death is the end of every path and every existence.

Even nature experiences death once the winter comes, life blooming again only after months of darkness and cold.

Kingdom of Hades was eternal and as dead as its inhabitants. 

“My Lord, I think there is no need for you to make an appearance there if you don’t feel like it.” Hypnos spoke softly, as he watched how his twin brother helped Hades with putting on his most expensive, black robes. They sparkled of deep purple once turned to the light and surely, they were chosen by Hades on purpose.

This clothing made him appear even more divine and powerful. He looked taller, even though Hades _was_ tall, golden belt highlighting the curves of his waist.

“Negligence of such is unbecoming for Gods.”  
Hades replied shortly, stretching his arms so Thanatos could drape a cape over them. It was of the finest fabric, barely perceptible in touch. 

“My Lord is really prodigious. I’m not sure if they are worth basking in your presence.”

Hypnos flattered, not really seeing it as flattery, though. His words were beautiful, surely, but the God of Sleep only knew how to properly describe his thoughts with them. 

In his eyes Hades was quite an extraordinary being, not only outside, but inside as well. Just like a pearl hidden from curious gazes in its shell, too magnificent to show just to everyone. 

Hypnos worked hard for being able to stand by Hades’ side like he did right now.

“Too many words.” Hades scolded, but with a gentle voice and Hypnos smiled to himself. He knew the Emperor reprimanded him for the mere fact of it, not holding any grudge at all. He knew, deep inside, Hades didn’t mind these rambles. He asked for them, sometimes, when the night and the flow of dead souls in the valley seemed endless, their screams piercing every single cell of his divine body.

Hades always resonated with dead souls. Perhaps he resonated with them before he could even realize or name that.

His katharsis. His eternity.

He puffed his lips slightly, creating barely-there pout when Hypnos slowly moved a soft brush against them, painting their usual pale color into wine red. It looked like blood on his snow white face, adding a certain level of intimidation and godhood. 

Hades was definition of divinity. 

His black lashes were so long that they casted shadows on Hades’ cheeks even if his eyes were opened. His cheekbones were well defined, but they didn’t give him emaciated look. His nose was small, really cute when Hades wrinkled it occasionally, usually deep in thought.

There was not a single crease on his face, his aura immeasurably serene and undisturbed, his steps inaudible even against the marble floor.

Neither Hypnos nor Thanatos have ever witnessed godly presence this strong and coming so effortlessly. Could have been they were biased, but centuries and centuries only proved them on that matter.

“Is it enough?”

Hades asked and twins kneeled in front of him, heads bowed low.

“Divine, my Lord.” it was Thanatos that spoke then, and Hades put hands on their heads in a blessing. 

He did that often, like it could prevent them from any harm. But Underworld was the safest place, free from mingling in its business Gods or minor deities trying to take over it. No one wanted the Dark Kingdom, and that always made him content. No one stepped down there, not until they were dead. 

Lonely, lovely place. 

“Allow us to walk you away, my Lord.” Hypnos pleaded, bowing even lower. He didn’t see that Hades nodded in confirmation, but he didn’t need to, anyway.

Lord of the Underworld absent from his kingdom was something happening so rare twin gods barely knew what to think about it. 

Hades remade the Underworld to his wish. He created prisons, rivers, palaces, army. He became heart of it, a steady presence, stern voice that brought justice and judgment, ears that listened to every vail and plead despite being unable to fulfill them. A kind soul that let Orpheus go away with his beloved… But Orpheus had no faith in their Emperor. 

Mortals didn’t deserve to even kneel in front of Hades. Other Gods didn’t deserve to be in his presence for longer than needed.

Hades did not fancy meetings in the loud Olympus with other deities, but once in centuries, his status demanded that from him. It was mostly a political matter, a way to keep position of the Underworld, but also to remind everyone he was still equally, if not even more, intimidating and unfriendly. Couple hours of suffering granted him hundreds years of peace without nagging, so it was a deal worth making.

He knew the time to show up at the celebration came when Gods started spreading rumors about having something to hid. Which was an utter nonsense, considering their usual lack of interest in his dark Kingdom. Their behavior was questionable; Hades got used to it long, long time ago.

He wanted serenity in the Underworld, though, with no interferes. To achieve that, he had to came to Olympus. 

Hypnos and Thanatos took his hands and accompanied him to Acheron. 

Hades had power to send himself directly there, but he wanted to took this opportunity and check the parts of his kingdom that were usually entrusted to highest ranked generals.

Charon squeaked, seeing the God himself going down the path to his harbor and almost fell from the boat straight to the river. Thanatos sent him a quick, scolding gaze and the ferryman quickly regained his posture, straightening up like a peacock. That was truly amusing sight, but Hades lips didn’t even twitch. 

He was full of grace, every step carefully measured. Even souls passing nearby stopped, allured by the one in their eternity opportunity to see the Dark Lord himself. Thanatos snapped his fingers and they were all gone like dust.

“Thanatos, I told you something about tormenting souls that didn’t yet get to their destined prison.” Hades voice sounded no louder than a murmur of wind against tree branches; like a silent sigh of spirits of nature. 

But Thanatos heard and inclined his head, both in embarrassment and acknowledgement. Oh, but no one else deserved to look at Hades, to admire him in his full divinity! They were unworthy. Only him and Hypnos… Only him and Hypnos knew his Lord well enough, aware of his preferences, desires, ordeals. 

Thanatos was a little possessive. He disliked it when someone looked at Hades for too long, chatted with him for too long, stole his attention. He wanted to protect him from unnecessary burdens and let him rest without agonizing screams piercing Elysion deep in the night. He wanted Hades to be safe and worshipped, but no one was capable of giving him that to the right extend. 

He often thought Hades should rule the world, but Hades was barely interested in the world at all, quite content in his dark kingdom. He called it quiet, but Thanatos couldn’t comprehend what was quiet about dead souls constantly howling and crying. He heard them, sometimes. He knew Hades heard them _always_. 

Sometimes, fatigued, Hades asked Hypnos for a couple of hours of unconscious sleep. Thanatos guessed he didn’t get it in almost hundred of years, now. 

But only twin gods were able to notice small dullness in his usually bright pupils, Hades never had dark circles, or sickly looking skin. He was perfect, always. That perfection, he thought from time to time, must have been exhausting. 

“Charon.” Hypnos called in a deep voice when they stopped barely two steps before the shore. Thanatos almost wrapped arm around Hades waist protectively, afraid the God may fall into the water, which was a ridiculous thought.

Hades was, by no means, a kid. He wasn’t the young, still learning deity anymore, either. He held capacity of protecting himself, of properly using his powers… But to Thanatos that concern came naturally, like another sign of respect and worship. Hades had to be taken care of. Had to be protected. The world, heaven, oceans, all them were too vile for his pure and kind soul.

“You will bring Emperor Hades to the other side of Acheron and wait for him there, understood?”

Charon nodded, trembling visibly. The authority in Hypnos’ voice was hard to miss. He probably learnt that from Hades. Or Hades learnt that from him.

The ferryman flicked his fingers and his boat immediately got upholstered with expensive, lamb wool. It was clean, looking fresh. Charon must have keep it only for his most distinguished passengers. 

“If one hair falls off his head I will torture you until last drop of blood.” Thanatos hissed in Charon’s ear, while he helped Hades go up the boat and settle there comfortably. 

A single nod was enough for Charon to start rowing like crazy.

The ferryman was usually talkative, bickering with souls that couldn’t pay him, singing songs or telling stories. He gladly listened to mortal tales dead told him, they made a great entertainment during the never ending journey. With Hades on the board, however, he was silent as a mouse, the only noise of oar hitting against the surface of hazy water. 

He claimed he wasn’t scared of Hades (except he was, a little), but the God always appeared intimidating and silent. Always accompanied by twin gods or Pandora shall he arrived, he almost never spoke. His words were delivered by his closest assistant, just like they could read his mind.

Barely anyone had a chance to see Hades himself, too. 

Charon had such opportunity only when the King decided to leave the Underworld for a bit, and he was always equally awed.

All Underworld inhabitants trembled before Hades, not only because of his powers and aura, but also from a simple respect. Their Lord was just, quiet but observant, frightening but caring. Seeing the Dark Emperor was a great honor, always.

“Do you think he will be back soon?” Hypnos turned to his brother at that question; the boat completely disappeared from their sight now, but Thanatos still looked after it, arms crossed on his chest.

“Sooner than we think. You know it’s just a diplomatic visit.” Hypnos smiled, making his way back. Thanatos followed him quickly; they both would sense Hades return, after all.

They called him weird and never wanted to be around him, not to mention sitting by the same table. It lasted for centuries if not longer, before he had even became King of the Underworld. He was as used to it as to seeing his own reflection in the mirror.

He birthed as the first son of Kronos and Rhea. His father, scared of the prophecy, swallowed him before Hades could even grasp a proper, first breath of air. He has been devoured the soonest and freed the lastest. 

Young Hades didn’t know much of the world outside of his father’s stomach. It was only loud and too radiant and he hated staying there.

He was always different from his bright and laughing sisters, from joyful Poseidon and grumpy Zeus. Hades just… Existed. He didn’t carry any interest in various kinds of flowers, or false tales told to them by older Gods (he knew they were false). He didn’t screech from happiness when butterfly sat on his shoulder, he didn’t run around playing with his siblings in different kind of games when for once they had break from studying. 

He kept himself in the shadows. Sunrays hurt his golden eyes, his white skin developing sunburns, thus he always made sure to be properly covered, often with a hood over his head. 

He didn’t like how careless Hera and Demeter were, always putting themselves into troubles. He didn’t like that Poseidon always run too fast and always ended up with his knees bruised, crying until Hades didn’t aid him. He didn’t like how Hestia tried to unsuccessfully be a mother to them, even though she wasn’t this much older than him at all. He didn’t like how Zeus refused to study until properly convinced; he was to take over the heavens after all.

Hades didn’t like that life, too familiar with darkness and humidity to give these memories up for… For that loud world.

After defeating the Titans and claiming their roles, young deities still had to stay in Olympus until old enough to manage their kingdoms. It gave them opportunity to make up for the lost time: play, learn, taste. Their teachers were chosen amongst the wisest (and probably oldest) deities. Everyone feared the divine siblings, even though that matter was left unspoken. 

Sometimes Hades woke up in the middle of the night hearing whispers, voices that usually begged for forgiveness, mercy or redemption. Sometimes they were howling or screaming; it took him several weeks and many sleepless nights to figure out dead souls were calling him, a kingdom that desperately needed its king. 

He was glad lots brought him Underworld; Hades heard it was dark, scary and cold but he couldn’t mind it. He couldn’t care less if it was darkness he missed the most. 

Curled up in the corner of the room and reading fifth book that day he thought he was going to like the Underworld how it was.

So everyone thought he was weird, because Hades never interacted with anyone on his own will. He barely spoke, always stayed at the back, always minding his own business. Celebrations, plays or any other typical divine entertainment hardly interested him, ever.

They though he didn’t hear the “I am scared of that Young Master”, “He never shows his face”, “Is he mute?”, “So different from Zeus” and many other sentences, whispered like it was an utter secret. Maybe they were afraid of his wrath or punishment, but Hades couldn’t bring himself to care.

It provided him with certain aura of intimidation, besides, at least he didn’t need to engage himself in pointless conversations or interactions. 

Sometimes he lied in his too soft bed in absolute darkness, listening to voices that echoed deep within him. He heard their prayers, wondering how to answer them. He heard the begs, wondering how to solve cases.

When he descended to the Underworld, he had his entire kingdom already planned.

“Look who’s here! Big brother, I kept you a place next to me!”

Before Hades even managed to took a proper step inside the Olympus’ terrace, someone jumped on his back. He smelled salt and fish and knew it was Poseidon.

“Get out of him, it’s not behavior of the God.” Zeus voice was deep when he scolded his _older_ brother. Only laughter answered him, but Poseidon jumped back to his feet and waltzed to stand in front of Hades, smacking his lips a couple of times. There was mischievous sparkle in his eyes; the one Hades recognized too well. It always put Poseidon in trouble when he was a child.

“All the centuries and Lord of the Underworld is not changing at all! Truly, brother, do you have any magic potion there?” he leaned closer, completely not affected by Hades’ lack of interest. The God just stood there and despite the wind his cape didn’t even flinch, like even the breeze was too afraid to get too close. To taunt his divine body.

“It’s called being a God you idiot.” Hera scolded him playfully.

They would most likely start bickering like always, but Zeus cleared his throat _pretentiously_ loud, and approached. 

His robes were too bright for Hades liking, almost in the color of sun and bitterly, he wondered if that choice was accidental. Everyone knew of his despise towards sun, after all and Zeus… Zeus liked doing things against him. As if trying to make him react in any way.

Sometimes, especially when he was younger, Hades wished he could take Hypnos and Thanatos with him to the Olympus, or at least one of them, so they could shield him from this irritating thing and show all of them how real worship looked like.

But he scolded himself for these thoughts sooner than they even appeared; he was a God, he didn’t need babysitters. Even if they were his favorite assistants.

“What an honor it is that you finally decided to visit us, unworthy of your presence, Hades.” Zeus words were like acid, but he didn’t even blink, long ago used to them. 

“Well, well, can’t we chat by the table? Hades, you truly look divine. I hope you have some stories from the Underworld for us.” Hestia approached from behind Zeus and the younger man huffed, leading them all to the main room where usually all celebrations were held.

Hades kept from him respectful distance, listening to cheerful chatter of Poseidon by his ear. 

He wasn’t really late, but by the look on the table he could tell they already started their dinner. 

He didn’t like wine served there, it tasted too sweet and he preferred stronger, bitter tastes. By the lack of glass by his seat Hades understood they stopped even trying anymore. He shrugged it off, not caring. 

Food he had in the Underworld was mostly provided to him by Hypnos and Thanatos, small treats such as exotic fruits or vegetables; he disliked taste of meat. And even though in the Olympus food was brought from the mortal world just like in the Underworld, everything still tasted better in his kingdom. Even grapes here were… Were kind of tasteless.

“-- And I said that he went completely insane!” Poseidon’s laughter pulled him out of his thoughts. Hades wasn’t sure what caused this outburst, but he nodded his head to at least pretend he listened. 

He barely noticed Hestia took an empty spot by his other side, abandoning his own. 

“How is your kingdom, brother?” she smiled, always too kind smile. It reminded him of Rhea that never stood up for their children. That thought never ceased to be nauseating.

“Well.” the reply was short, but firm. He didn’t want to go into any details, they wouldn’t understand it anyway. He felt Zeus gaze piercing him, almost like rays of sun. 

He couldn’t wait to be back home.

“Well? Are you telling me you have absolutely zero problems there? What kind of godly life you have.” Zeus mocked, leaning against his throne, situated at the center of the table. 

Dead souls were not easy to deal with, but they couldn’t fathom that. They didn’t hear their voices.

“There is no need to worry about Underworld matters. I am managing.” Hades voice was soft and quiet, but it beared authority no one dared to speak against. He didn’t want anyone to interfere and pierce the bubble he has been creating for so long. Underworld was his and his alone.

“Mortals, on the other hand..!” Poseidon started and because his sibling engaged into another heated up discussion he eased himself a little. 

“It was good seeing you. You should join us more often, brother!” Demeter sent him smile that reminded of blooming flowers. Hades nodded, out of pure politeness. He won’t, not until there will come time to establish his position again. 

“Next time you have to visit my kingdom! It’s so nice underneath the water and I can even give you the darkest chamber.” Poseidon nudged his side. Hades answer was short, barely there twitch on his lips. 

He turned around and disappeared. 

But even Hades didn’t vanish quick enough to miss: “I hate how he thinks he is better than us! Him and that useless kingdom!” spoken by Zeus to Hera.

He didn’t care, he was going home.

Charon wanted to help him getting in the boat, but Hades floated there effortlessly, almost impatiently. He was closer than further from the Underworld, but he couldn’t wait to see familiar, dark roads and pinnacles of his palaces swaying in the fog.

Olympus sun exhausted him, like it burned through the layers of clothing straight to his consciousness. He didn’t know how his siblings could stand that sensation, but Hades definitely admired them for that.

Despite his, what seemed like arrogant, demeanor, Hades didn’t consider neither himself neither his kingdom better by any means. He liked it more, simply because it belonged to him. He didn’t choose being repulsed by sunlight, he didn’t choose the noise within his head. He didn’t even choose his loneliness because in the Underworld he wasn’t lonely at all.

If they only---

But no one wanted to visit his empire that has never seen sun. No one wanted to look at the passage of dead souls, or hear wind howling against every single wall. No one wanted to step inside his said to be cursed, rich palace that had library bigger than entire Olympus terrace and artwork at every single wall. 

It never hurt, it wasn’t going to hurt now. 

But that was his home he wouldn’t abandon for illusion of fake divinity and peace. 

Hades had seen and talked to death too many times to know harmony was only first, shallow layer of many more reasons and occurrences. 

“Lord Hades.” deep voice greeted him and when he looked up he noticed Hypnos’ hand outstretched towards him. He caught it almost with relief and the God of Sleep tenderly helped him out of the boat. 

On the shore, another pair of hands caught his arm; Thanatos looked at him smugly, but kindly. 

“Even short period of time is unbearable without you, my Lord.” 

Hades hummed, letting them lead him to the palace. He knew there was a bath and dinner waiting for him, and he knew he would spend the evening in the company of bickering Hypnos and Thanatos.

That was his home.


End file.
